geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Wave
Sonic Wave is a 1.9/2.0 Extreme Demon originally created and hacked by Cyclic in 1.9, and through another hacking scandal, drama, and a race to complete the level, it was finally verified and published by Sunix in 2.0. It features extremely difficult wave gameplay as the second hardest rated remake of Nine Circles in Geometry Dash, behind Arctic Lights. It's significantly harder than Bloodbath, Athanatos and Sakupen Hell due to its extremely tight spaces, crucial timings, and clumsy passages. It is currently #11 on the Official Geometry Dash Demon List, above one of its remakes, Generic Wave (#12) and below Ragnarok (#10). History Sonic Wave was released in June 2015, with a light blue color scheme. At the time, it was harder than Poltergeist, Classic, Crimson Clutter, and Catastrophic. However, the level wasn't rated, since Cyclic's verification video was publicly cut after he claimed to have verified it off-camera. Few players tried it, and those that did didn't make much progress. The level was updated in July, which gave the level a super buff and a darker color scheme. The update made it far harder than Bloodbath, and this time, Cyclic had a better verification video, so the level got rated for a limited time. The community was split on whether this level was hacked or not, as the level was far too difficult for most players at the time. Most people accused Cyclic of hacking the level. Before 2.0, the level was deleted and replaced with a Back On Track remake, known as Cyclic On Track. Cyclic then admitted to hacking every demon he ever beat and quit Geometry Dash. In March 2016, Mefewe attempted to complete his own buffed version of Sonic Wave, but he failed at 98%. Due to this crushing defeat, Mefewe had Serponge and FunnyGame create a remake of Sonic Wave, originally called Alter Sonic Wave but later dubbed Sonic Wave Rebirth, which he would attempt to verify. Riot also attempted to beat Sonic Wave, but he failed at 96%. Similarly to Mefewe's action, he had Viprin create a remake entitled Sonic Wave Infinity. Since then, there have been multiple remakes of Sonic Wave, such as Auditory Breaker, Sound Wave Destroyer, Sonic Wave Deluxe, and Generic Wave. On November 25, 2016, Sunix became the first to beat Sonic Wave legitimately on stream in roughly 35,000 attempts. Upon being published, it quickly received a demon rating but not a feature. Aurorus attempted to expose Sunix for auto clicking; however, he failed, and after 3 days of constant abuse from the community Aurorus announced he was dropping the subject due to very limited and unreliable evidence. On December 15, Superex became the first person to beat Sonic Wave after Sunix verified it. He beat it after about 13,000 attempts; however, there are still doubts about the legitimacy of this completion. Gameplay *'0-8%:' The level begins with a normal speed cube section with tricky timings and a short block maze that requires the player to click at the exact right timing to avoid hitting the blue jump orb in the second platform. *'9-18%:' This part is a double speed ship sequence with several sawblades in which the player must avoid. There are also constant gravity and size changes with a few spikes between the "slopes". *'19-28%:' This part turns the player into a short mini cube transition where the player must hit a gravity orb precisely after being bounced by several gravity pads. The player then transits into a slow ball section mainly composed of precise timings. The player later hits an x1 speed trigger and then an x2 speed trigger, which makes it harder to time the gravity changes. The player then enters a dual mini ball passage reminiscent of Windy Landscape, in which the player must switch the gravity at the exact right moment to avoid the two spikes on either side. After clearing the spikes, the player must switch the gravity right after they enter the cube portal to avoid crashing to the ceiling. *'29-42%:' This part composes of a very difficult wave part with incredibly tight spaces with several sawblades. The player later enters a mini-wave section with a series of saw-blades in which the player must avoid by going in a certain pattern. The player then switches back to a normal wave with more tight spaces and saw-blades, then enters a dual mini-wave section where the player must clear invisible blocks extending from the ground and ceiling. *'43-56%:' This part composes of a very difficult mini wave section where the player must hold the space button to avoid the platform where the player must just barely avoid the spikes by barely letting go of the space bar. The player then enters a normal gravity portal with the exact same gameplay as before. This is followed by a fairly open mini-wave section, with one extremely tight space at the end. The player then continues to another wave section with a fake line trolling then enters a mini-wave section where the player must click extremely fast to avoid all the sawblades. *'56-65%:' This part includes a fairly easy cube section where the player must spam to hit all the jump orbs and keep jumping while the speed gradually increases. *'65-77%:' This part is composed of another wave section with very tight spaces and even more saw-blades, which later turns into a dual wave where the player must precisely go in a certain direction in order to avoid all the invisible blocks and the spikes above and below. Then, the player turns back into a normal wave through a gravity portal and continue to avoid the spikes, saw blades, and blocks. *'78-87%:' This part begins with a half speed mini wave section where the player must spam to avoid the blocks below and the sawblades above. Then, the player has to go through a tight space between slopes. The player then transitions to a memory cube section that requires precise timing and clear memorization. *'88-100%:' The last part is a triple speed wave section with tight spaces, which changes to a mini-wave section, which includes tight spaces and sawblades as same as before. Then, the player switches back to a half-speed normal wave segment where the player must precisely verse through the small slopes; halfway through this, the speed changes to normal speed. The player then switches into a double and later triple speed mini wave where the player must spam over the words "GG Cyclic" made with blocks. At the end of the level, the player sees the words "Riot", "Dual", "Chief", and "Nocta", which represent Riot, Dual Kiki, ChiefFlurry, and Noctalium, respectively, all of whom are skilled players who Sunix dedicated this achievement to. Records Crashes *Mefewe crashed at 98% live on Twitch. It was considered the worst fail in Geometry Dash history until Knobbelboy's 98% fail on Bloodlust. *Riot crashed at 96%. *Rampage crashed at 94%. *Temporum crashed at 93% while trying to beat the level for the video. **Previously, he had beaten the level without recording and his worst fail before completion was 79% twice. *ToshDeluxe crashed at 98%. Trivia *The password for the level is 112516, which is the day Sunix verified and uploaded it. *In late 2017, a logo animation featuring Cyclic and Sunix's cube icons (both the same but different colors) alongside text saying “Sonic Wave” underneath was added. There is a trigger at the beginning of the level that allows the player to turn this off. *The level was initially rated and featured but was unfeatured a minute later. *This level has ½ space gaps in the wave (not ½ space between spikes). *Riot, the verifier of Bloodbath, practiced Sonic Wave during 2016. He has a high score of 96%. ** He said that Sonic Wave is significantly harder than Bloodbath, which is today a commonly known fact, due to the important gap between their places on the Official Demon list. * Riot has completed 39-100% on his (old) version of Sonic Wave, decorated by Viprin. His high score on the remake is 81%. ** Mefewe has completed 64-100% on his own buffed version of Sonic Wave and has a high score of 98%. He also has his own remade version of Sonic Wave, which was decorated by FunnyGame and Serponge. His high score on the remake was 55% before he moved on due to being unable to beat it. *** Mefewe's buffed version was verified by Sunix and uploaded on his account. *Cyclic verify-hacked the original Sonic Wave and speed-hacked the second version, but he has beaten the 64-100% wave part legitimately once via SWI. *This level began its life on the demon list at #1, for a few months until Artificial Ascent came out. Artificial Ascent was later moved to #2 and Sonic Wave stayed in #1 until January 13, when Yatagarasu came out. Yatagarasu was later moved to #3 when Erebus went above Sonic Wave and became #1. Digital Descent came up and knocked off Erebus from #1, but was later moved to #2 when Sonic Wave became #1. However, Plasma Pulse Finale knocked off Erebus off #2 and was then the second hardest demon in the game. Today, Sonic Wave sits at the 11th spot of the demons list. *Riot has spent over 100,000 attempts to verify this level: 40,000 on the original, and 60,000 on Sonic Wave Infinity. *Riot, Sunix, and Cyclic planned on making a sequel to this level called Cosmic Cyclone. **This remake was canceled until Zimnior12 obtained Riot’s permission to revive it. *Metalface221 verified and uploaded the old light blue version on 18 December 2016.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SN98PJj0Cw **Sunix followed steps on December 4, 2017, reverifying and reuploading it without knowledge of Metalface221.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HPyTphv-9xM * JakeM2436''' '''has beaten this level over 10 times. *Cyrillic has a copy of Sonic Wave on his account. Videos Category:1.9 levels Category:2.0 levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Collaborations Category:Top 100 Category:Nine Circles levels Category:Level remakes Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:XL levels